Heliopath Series Book 1 Heliopath Rising
by Bridget Shannon Erin Malfoy
Summary: He was wearing dark robes with blood red trimming. Oh his nose which looked like it had been broken on a few occasions and never healed properly was half moon spectacles. The feeling emitted from him. It was the same one she got from Harry Potter. AU
1. The Meeting

"Are you sure you have everything Bridget?" Remus Lupin asked his daughter as they hurried towards Platform 9 and ¾.

Bridget groaned and pushed her blonde hair out of her face, "Yes Dad. You've only asked me this five million times."

"Well, I just thought that I'd ask five million and one," The man answered with a grin, "I can't believe you're starting at Hogwarts."

"Please don't get all sappy on me now. You were doing so well," Bridget smiled and hugged her father. She had really worried about leaving him. It had been the two of them since she came to live with him when she was about two. The blonde girl didn't want to leave, but she knew that it's what he wanted. Bridget was going to attend the same school that her mother and father attended: Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You'd better hurry," Remus said when they broke apart, "I would hate for you to miss the train."

The girl sighed and picked up her bag, "Bye Dad. I love you. I'll see you at Christmas."

He smiled and nodded as he gave her another hug, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, but it's only for a few months."

"Be good," he warned when they broke apart again, "And try to be nice."

I'm always nice," Bridget laughed as she turned and headed towards the train. Remus shook his head and apparated away.

"Now, a place to sit," Bridget sighed as she searched for an empty compartment. She finally found one. It didn't remain empty for long. Bridget was joined by a boy who had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked lonely and a little sad, which was exactly how Bridget felt.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked as he looked at her timidly.

Bridget shook her head as she motioned to a seat, "Nope."

"Thanks," he took his seat and held out his hand when he settled into his seat, "My name's Draco Malfoy."

"Bridget Lupin," she said as she took his hand in hers and smiled, "I take it this is your first year at Hogwarts too?"

He nodded, "Is it really that obvious?"

The girl laughed, "Just a bit. Don't worry; it's my first year too."

"Well, at least now I don't feel as stupid." He smiled at her, "My mom was really worried about me coming here, with all the rumours about the headmaster and all." He added as an afterthought.

Bridget nodded, "Yeah. My dad wasn't too happy to hear about that. He said that in his day, Dumbledore was the best headmaster that Hogwarts had ever seen, but it's different now."

"Did your parents go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked as a girl with dark red hair entered their compartment and sat down.

Bridget was about to respond before she was interrupted by the red haired girl. "I'm not leaving so deal with it." She grumbled as she took a seat next to Draco.

"Fine by us," Bridget said as she looked at the girl, "My name's Bridget Lupin. This is Draco Malfoy." She motioned to the boy sitting across from Bridget.

"Daphne Greengrass." She responded, "It's my first year and there was this jerk that was giving me a hard time. Sorry I was so rude before."

"Really?" Bridget asked interestedly, "Draco and I were just talking about the headmaster. Apparently, he's gone way down hill. It's amazing he still remains in charge."

"My uncle teaches potions at Hogwarts. I've lived with him for a year now. He says that Dumbledore is very odd. He's planning something sinister, but he's not stupid enough to make his move because he's been under so much scrutiny from the Ministry."

"You live with your uncle?" Draco asked. He pulled at a hole in his jeans, suddenly wishing that he had let his mother buy him a new pair. Money was tight because of the school supplies that he needed and he thought that he could get at least another year out of them. He hadn't counted on growing over the summer. _Maybe I can send her a letter taking her up on that offer_, he thought to himself.

Daphne nodded and said quietly, "My parents were killed. They worked at the Department of Mysteries and were hiding something the Death Eaters wanted, my mum put me in the cellar, but didn't have time to save herself."

"I live with my dad." Bridget told them, "After my mum died, I went to live with him. I was about two. It's been the two of us since then."

"My mum left my dad," Draco said quietly, "She doesn't really like to talk about why. She's raised me since I was three. It hasn't been easy either, she's worked at least two jobs since then." He sighed and wasn't exactly sure why he was telling complete strangers something that he wouldn't even talk about with his mother. He didn't have many friends growing up and it was nice to have someone to talk to, even if it was two girls.

"Well then, now that we had a breakfast club moment," Bridget said with a small laugh, "How about that John Lennon?"

Draco's face lit up, "He's the best. My mum listens to him all the time. She's obsessed with the Beatles. An absolute musical genius in my opinion, I love his music."

"Me too!" The blonde girl agreed, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement, "I love the Beatles. John Lennon's pretty good, but I like Paul McCartney better. I think he was the best Beatle."

Daphne shrugged, "The Beatles are alright I suppose, but I prefer Nirvana. Kurt Cobain was amazing. His lyrics were so deep and insightful."

"I love Kurt Cobain." The blonde girl sighed, "He was awesome. I thought that it was an absolute tragedy what happened to him."

"What happened?" Draco piped up and looked at the two girls across from him.

"Well, people say that it was suicide, but I think that he was murdered by his wife, Courtney Love."

"Oh," he said, "I don't really know who you're talking about."

"I'll make you a tape. I assume since your mum listens to John Lennon, you have a way to play it?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah. We have this tape player that's really old. My mum got it for her birthday from one of her best friends."

"Cool," Bridget commented, "I'll find some good Nirvana songs for you. My dad just got me this wicked cool stereo system as an early birthday present. My birthday's in September."

"Mine's in June," Draco told them. A boy with a round face and brown hair stopped at the compartment door.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" he asked.

"Sure," the other three responded. He looked relieved as he took a seat next to Bridget.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Bridget Lupin, and next to her is Daphne Greengrass." Draco made the introductions.

The other boy smiled and nodded, "I'm Neville Longbottom. I was sitting with this boy named Harry Potter, but he was mean." Neville looked uncomfortable and began to stare at his feet.

"The Boy Who Lived?" Bridget asked, "Wow. That's not what I expected."

Neville shrugged, "I got this really bad feeling from him. I don't trust him."

"Hm," Draco said uninterestedly. "We were just talking about music. What type of music do you listen to?"

"I listen to the Weird Sisters. They're pretty good." Neville responded as he looked at the others in the compartment with him. Bridget had dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a pink sweater with a black skirt and tights. Her blue eyes were warm and welcoming. Daphne had straight auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was just a little shorter than than Bridget and had on a pair of jeans with a black sweatshirt and on her feet were converse all-stars. Draco had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a green turtle-neck sweater with jeans. Neville idly noticed the hole in Draco's jeans. They all seemed friendly and better than his present company.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Neville asked, "My parents were in Gryffindor. I know that's where they'll want me."

"I dunno," Draco responded, "I know that my mum was in Ravenclaw and one of the only things I know about my dad is that he was in Slytherin. I guess one of those two. What about you Bridget?"

"Both my parents were in Gryffindor. So, I suppose Gryffindor?" Bridget speculated, "Isn't that supposed to be the best one?"

"I think so," Neville said.

"My mom was in Slytherin and my dad was in Hufflepuff. They used to tell me stories about Hogwarts. I was so excited when I got my letter. I can't wait."

"I wonder if my sister got accepted," Bridget mused aloud.

"You have a sister?" Draco asked, "I thought you said that it was just you and your dad."

Bridget sighed; she really didn't like talking about her family life. She wanted friends and she figured it was high time that she started to open up and trust people, "My mom had an affair with my dad while she was married. I have an older half sister and a twin sister. When my mom died, she said in her will that Sam Granger wasn't my real dad and my real dad was Remus Lupin. She said that she wanted me to live with my real dad. I didn't like my step dad, so I was glad that I got to live with my dad." She added quietly, "Sam definately wasn't the ideal dad." She paused and looked down at her feet. Her new friends all fell into a sympathetic silence. Bridget sighed then said a little louder, "My sister's name's Hermione Granger."

"Oh," Neville said, "She was sitting in with Harry Potter, I think."

"That doesn't surprise me," Bridget said bitterly.

The compartment fell into an another uncomfortable silence. Bridget looked out the window. So, her sister was going to be attending the same school as her. She hadn't seen or spoken to her in nine years. It would be weird to be in the same building as her. It was such a long time ago.

"We're almost there," Draco commented, "We should probably change into our robes."

"Okay," they all agreed.

"When we're finished changing, we'll meet up again. We should stick together." Bridget suggested.

"Good idea," Daphne said as she picked up her bag, "We'll see you guys in a few minutes."

The boys nodded and the girls left the compartment.


	2. The Sorting

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Draco said as his face drained of all colour. The four stepped off the train and headed towards a huge man that was calling 'firs' years this way!'

Bridget took his hand and squeezed it encouragingly, "Yes you can Draco. We're all in this together."

"Exactly," Daphne agreed, "We'll stick together. Even if we do get sorted into different houses."

"Yeah," Neville agreed, "I hope we get into the same house though." He spoke the words that everyone had been thinking. They were all aware of the fierce house rivalry and knew that if they were in different houses, it probably would be harder for them to stay friends. These thoughts loomed in their minds as they stepped into a boat and were carried across the lake to their new home and school, Hogwarts.

The four new friends shuffled nervously into the Great Hall. Hogwarts was unlike any place any of them had ever encountered. Already they had encountered boats that steered completely on their own and a rather annoying poltergeist who showered them with pumpkin juice and treacle tart. Neville was sporting a blob of custard that strangely resembled Northern Ireland on his left shoulder. Some annoying blonde girl had been shrieking about pumpkin juice in her hair until Daphne whipped out her wand and cast a quick _scourgify_ on it. The other three gazed at her with astonished looks.

"How in the name of Merlin do you already know how to Scourgify? That's fourth year magic at least!" Draco exclaimed. Daphne looked between the faces of her friends and shrugged.   
"Potions accidents. It pays to have an uncle who's the youngest potions master of the century. I learned all kinds of cool things from him. Did you know that frog guts when mixed with Armadillo Bile pro-"   
"Ugh! That's so gross Daphne. Please, for the love of my appetite stop right there," replied Neville, whose nose was wrinkled in a disgusted fashion.   
Daphne smiled and agreed to wait until a time when they wouldn't be eating relatively soon. She wasn't about to admit that she wasn't hungry because of her overwhelming nerves. If her Uncle Sevvie had taught her anything, it was not to give away too much personal information right away… and not to call him Sevvie.

After Abbot, Hannah was sorted into Hufflepuff the line of first years waiting to be sorted dwindled rapidly. Bridget's sister Granger, Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw and Bridget said a quick prayer that she would be anything but Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall called out Greengrass, Daphne and the petite redhead made her way to the stool with the strange talking hat on it. It only took a few moments from the time she placed it on her head for the hat to call out "ah. Well then, SLYTHERIN!" A shocked looking Daphne placed the hat on the chair and made her way to the Slytherin table. Bridget made a mental note to ask her what it had said.

Directly following Daphne was a platinum haired boy named Halliwell, Orion was sorted into Hufflepuff after what looked like a very vehement argument with the sorting hat. Draco thought he looked strangely familiar, but anyone who looked relieved to be in Hufflepuff couldn't be a familiar of his. He was fine with the other houses, but Hufflepuff was just pathetic. After Orion had taken his seat Neville's name was called. Bridget gave him an encouraging pat on the back before he made his ascent up the dais to the sorting hat. He was visibly sweating and Bridget felt a pang of sympathy for him. It took the hat a while longer for Neville than it did for Daphne. Finally the hat opened it's mouth-like seam and shouted "GRYFFINDOR."

Bridget smiled and clapped for her new friends, but her heart sank a little bit. She made a mental note to tell Daphne that they should go exploring for a neutral place that they could all meet.

"Lupin, Bridget," She gulped when she heard the foreboding professor call her name and timidly walked up to the stool.

"Ah yes!" the sorting hat said when it was put on her head, "Miss Lupin. I remember your parents well, but now it's time to turn the page in your family's history. Where to put you? Destiny awaits you oh yes. And it will be difficult. But that's a story for another time. Hmm...you'd do well in Slytherin. Very cunning. Ravenclaw would suit you as it would have suited your father. Oh yes, you're very brave as well."

"Put me with Neville," Bridget whispered, hoping that the hat would take the hint that she wanted to be with Neville.

"Loyalty as well. Ah well, as you wish." The hat then proceeded to shout out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Bridget smiled as she practically threw off the hat and ran over to sit with her friend.

"I guess our predictions were right," Neville said with a smile.

"I guess so. I wonder where Draco will be put." A few other students were sorted. Ernie McMillan was placed in Hufflepuff. Others were sorted before the teacher finally shouted "Malfoy, Draco!" Draco took a look a Bridget and she smiled back at him encouragingly. He took a deep breath then headed up to the stool where Bridget and Neville had previously occupied.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat cried out almost immediately and Draco took his seat among the Ravenclaws. He glanced over at his other Gryffindor friends then at Daphne who was sitting over at the Slytherin table. Draco knew that his mother would be proud. She had said to him on a number of occasions that she hoped that he got into Ravenclaw like herself. He was glad that he hadn't disappointed her.

The line of first years slowly dwindled down. A shy girl with dark hair by the name of Pansy Parkinson was sorted into Gryffindor. In Bridget's eyes, she looked a little lonely and out of place.

Bridget looked at Neville as if to get the okay and said, "Do you wanna sit with Neville and me?"

The girl nodded gratefully and sat down with the two. "Thank you." Her voice was soft and quiet. The blonde studied the girl next to her. She was small and petite with lonely dark eyes. Her skin was paler than Bridget. If Bridget had to guess, she would say that the girl was probably abused and malnourished.

The sorting continued and the attention was turned back to the ceremony when Professor McGonagall shouted, "Potter, Harry." A hush fell over the students as a small boy with jet black hair and glasses headed towards the professor and the hat and took a seat.

Professor McGonagall looked at him suspiciously, then placed the hat on his head. The hat barely touched his head before shouting "SLYTHERIN!"

"We got Potter!" Bridget could hear the Slytherins cheering from the table near her. She studied the boy. Neville was right, there was some dis trustworthy presence about him. She shuddered.

"Are you okay Bridget?" Neville said from beside her, "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Bridget assured him as she pulled her cloak closer to her and tried to shake the feeling.

The rest of the students had been sorted and were now with their rightful houses. Bridget looked at the tall old wizard that now stood up from the table. He was wearing dark robes with blood red trimming. Oh his nose (which looked like it had been broken on a few occasions and never healed properly) was half moon spectacles. The feeling emitted from him. It was the same one she got from Harry Potter.

"Welcome first years to the beginning of your magical education. I wish all of you well and sincerely hope that all of you will be successful in your," Professor Dumbledore paused for a moment before saying, "training."

Bridget made eye contact with Daphne. It was almost as though she was thinking the same thing that she was. Training? It wasn't the oddest word that he could have chose, but even still. Something about that word seemed to have more meaning behind it.

"Now, tuck in." Dumbledore beckoned and Bridget forgot the feeling and realised how hungry she was.

"So, where are you from?" Bridget asked Pansy as she took a bite of her biscuit.

"Right outside of London," Pansy responded. Bridget and Neville both watched the girl eat. It was as if she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"That's cool," Neville said, "My parents and I live in Lancashire. My Gran lives with us. It's been hard for her since my granddad died.

"I live in London. My house is kinda small, but my dad let me have the biggest bedroom." Bridget added with a grin.

Pansy looked down and didn't say anything. Both Neville and Bridget could tell that Bridget hit a sore note with her previous comment.

"Sorry," she apologized.

The dark haired girl shook her head, "It's nothing. I just don't really like where I live. You're lucky that your parents actually care."

"My mom's dead." Bridget told her, "It's just me and my dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"What are we talking about," Daphne squeezed herself between Pansy and Bridget. The Great Hall fell into a shocked and amazed silence. Bridget looked at the headmaster. He looked angry.

"We're talking about how awesome this place is!" the blonde looked at her new friend. Draco looked shocked. No one had ever actually broken the rules and gone to sit at another house table as far as he knew. His mother did a lot of the assistant directing for the Hogwarts Theatrical Society. He shrugged and joined them as well. Bridget scooted over and looked at Dumbledore. A shiver ran down her spine as their eyes met. Her father's warning flashed through her mind as she shook the feeling of uneasiness off.


	3. The Encounters

"First day of classes," Bridget sighed and picked up her book bag. The five made their way through the halls to their first class. No one really spoke, they were all nervous about their first day.

"What's your first class Bridget?" Draco asked as he looked at his schedule.

"Watch out!" Daphne said as she pulled him to the side so he didn't walk through a ghost.

"When I was here over the summer, I walked through a ghost and it's not very pleasant."

"Thanks," Draco shifted his bag from one shoulder to the next.

"Potions." Bridget answered when she finished rummaging through her bag and found her schedule, "What about you?"

"The History of Magic. I heard the teacher's a ghost." Draco informed them as he stuck his schedule into his pocket.

Bridget shrugged, "Dad doesn't really talk about school. He just told me that he was in Gryffindor and he was a prefect. My mum was a year below him and she was a prefect too."

"Yeah, the teacher is a ghost. I always wonder what he does over summer vacation. Anyway, Uncle Sev...Severus," Daphne corrected himself, "told me that he was a prefect for Slytherin as well. I think he wants me to follow in my family's footsteps, my mum was head girl. What he doesn't understand is, I'm a little hellraiser!" Daphne smiled mischievously.

"Oh boy, well just don't drag me down with you." Neville piped up, "I think you have potions with us Daphne."

Daphne reached in her pocket and pulled out an extremely crumpled piece of paper, "What do you know, we do! Awsome. All the girls in my house are stuck up bitches. And they're all trying to be my friend because my uncle is the head of the house." She rolled her eyes, "He told me he hates students that suck up to him. Take a hint guys."

"Do you guys mind if I sit with you," Pansy asked quietly from behind them. She looked as though she had been up worrying all night. Bridget swore that she heard her crying the night before. While Bridget wanted to help her new friend and ask her what was wrong, she was afraid that it would push Pansy away. Bridget knew oh too well what it was like when someone pried, her father used to pry all the time when she first came to live with him. Eventually, Remus learned to stop asking questions, eventually, he hoped Bridget would open up. Nine years later, he was still hoping.

"Duh!" Daphne said as she put an arm around her new friend, "We wouldn't have it any other way...for a price..." the mischievous glint reappeared in her eyes.

"I...I don't have much money." Pansy looked absolutely terrified and close to tears.

"Pansy, I was kidding." She pulled Pansy closer, "I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I just..." she broke off. Daphne, Bridget, Draco and Neville all exchanged looks. Clearly, there was more to her tears than what met the eye.

"Excuse me children," a cold voice said from behind them. The children turned to see their headmaster dressed in blood red and black robes, "Is there a problem?"

"No sir," Draco said as he studied the old man. While his face was friendly enough, his eyes however, told an entirely different story. They were cold and blank, with a touch of hunger for power.

"I trust that you are finding things well?" Dumbledore asked quietly as his eyes landed on Bridget.

"Absolutely sir," Bridget said with a fake brightness, "I absolutely love your school! You've done wonders with it. My dad said that you are the best headmaster that he's ever seen." Bridget was pleased that at how easily she could lie to him. Bridget knew that she was a good liar, but she began to worry that her skill might falter when in his presence. Her father always told her that it would get her into trouble one day, however, she knew that while she attended Hogwarts, it would be the one skill that might be the most useful.

Dumbledore smiled a cold smile, "Did he now? And your father is Remus Lupin, correct?"

Bridget nodded eagerly, "He was so glad that I decided to come to Hogwarts. I was thinking about going to school in New York, but he insisted that Hogwarts would be a better choice. He said Hogwarts had never seen a better headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled again and answered, "Well, I do what I can. I am glad that the parents are pleased with what I do. If you'll excuse me, I have a few meetings to attend to. Good day."

Bridget watched him walk off and waited until he turned a corner before saying, "Call me crazy, but I definitely think that he's up to something."

"You're right in thinking so." came an elderly voice from behind them.

Everyone looked to see Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher standing behind them. McGonagall was a very formidable looking woman with sharp eyes and her hair pulled back into a neat tight bun. They all could tell that she was not one that would tolerate misbehaviour.

"Professor," Neville stammered, "We didn't mean..." he trailed off for fear of what consequences might lie ahead as a result of the teacher overhearing their comment. The group of friends was still new to the school and still unsure who their allies were.

"I know exactly what you mean. Would you all please follow me?" Professor McGonagall studied the faces of her present company. They all looked baffled and a bit frightened. Each one of them worried that they were in trouble on their first day of school.

"I assure you you will not be in any trouble and I will write you a note excusing you for tardiness."

"Sure," Daphne said as she started to follow the professor down the hall. The rest followed them into an extremely tidy office. When they were all inside, Professor McGonagall looked down the hall to the left and the right then promptly shut and locked the door.

"Miss Lupin, your father wrote me this morning, he told me to keep an eye on you. Heed this warning, do not do anything to single yourself out. These are very dangerous times and it is not prudent to do anything that might make you seem like an individual. That goes for all of you. Dumbledore is not the same as he once was. He has changed drastically over the years." McGonagall looked from Draco to Neville, from Bridget to Daphne, and then from Daphne to Pansy. She studied each one of their faces. Minerva knew the children's parents well. Bridget's mother was McGonagall's favourite student when she was in school. Neville's grandmother was one of Minerva's closest friends. Draco's mother had been an assistant director on numerous occasions and a close second favourite student. Daphne's uncle was probably the only one in the school that agreed that Dumbledore was not the same as he once was. A wise man, Snape was no fool to brainwash and was not susceptible to clever tricks and manipulation. While Pansy's parents were not people to be trusted, Pansy seemed quite different. McGonagall couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but there was more to this girl than what met the eye.

"Is he really that bad?" Pansy asked with fear in her voice.

McGonagall nodded sadly, "I'm afraid so Miss Parkinson. Make sure that you all stick together and keep an eye out for each other. Friends are terribly important in times of trouble. Now, on a lighter note," Professor McGonagall smiled broadly, "The Hogwarts Theatrical Society is putting on their annual Fall Shakespeare performance. I expect you all to try out." She beamed at Bridget, "Especially you Miss Granger. I have high expectations for you. Your mother was a tremendous actress. I thought for sure she was going to make it..." she trailed off as her eyes got misty. It was the first time that Bridget heard someone talk about her mother. Bridget's father would go strangely deaf and change the subject whenever Bridget would try to bring up her mother. It was nice to hear that someone knew her mother well enough to tell Bridget stories. Perhaps she would have better luck getting information out of Professor McGonagall than she had getting stories out of her father.

"I'll try my best," Bridget smiled humbly as she blushed.

"And you too Mr. Malfoy. I dare say your mother would be appalled if you did not try out as well. There was another one that I thought was going places. We're fortunate that she could take the time to be assistant director. I couldn't keep the society afloat if it wasn't for her. Narcissa is a wonderful addition to the theatre." McGonagall praised again.

Draco smiled, "Thank you. She will be happy to hear that."

"And don't think I don't have a job for you Mr. Longbottom," the professor turned her attention to the boy standing next to Draco, "I want you to be the stage manager. Your father was very good in technical theatre. I trust you'll be just as good. Miss Greengrass, your mother did wonders with costuming. No one could design a costume like she could, I trust that you'll be just as creative."

"Do you ever get the feeling that Professor McGonagall is expecting us to be Mini-Mes of our parents?" Daphne whispered as she leaned on the professor's desk and studied her nails

She didn't speak low enough; Professor McGonagall chuckled, "I'm sorry Miss Greengrass. We have not had many students that were as dedicated to the theatre as we would have liked. Ever since your parents graduated, interest has seemed to have died down. I was just hoping that if we got a group of students as dedicated as your parents were, maybe we could do an excellent production to show everyone that Hogwarts is as much about enhancing other talents that do not include magic along with those that do. The funding has not been doing as well in the past few years and I just hoped that if we could pull off a tremendous production more people would be willing to donate."

"Don't worry," Pansy said with a huge smile on her face. It was the first time any of them had seen her smile since she came to Hogwarts, "We won't let you down. Right guys?" She looked to the rest of the group. They all nodded.

"Now, let me write you your notes to excuse you from tardiness." Professor McGonagall walked over to her desk and pulled out parchment and a quill, thought for a moment as she put her quill to the parchment, then stopped and put it back away, "On second thought I will escort you to classes." She ushered them out of her office. Draco began to wonder why she would choose to personally escort them to class. He then decided it must have something to do with the current leadership of the school.

"What is your first class Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked him quickly as she walked briskly down the hall. The others lagged behind, but still tried to keep up pace.

"History of Magic," he responded as he jogged a little faster to keep up with the professor.

She stopped abruptly at the door, causing Draco to almost bump into her.

"Professor Binns?" she asked as she opened the door, she winced a little when the sound of the boring professor's monotonus droning reached her ears.

"Yes?"

"This is Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry that I kept him, but he had to do his audition for the fall production." Professor's McGonagall explained.

"Yes of course. Take your seat Mr. Mason." the professor said shortly than continued on with the lecture. The rest of the group made a mental note to bring something a bit more entertaining to that class. Draco opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, then decided against it and shut his mouth.

"We'll meet you in the Great Hall for lunch," Daphne called to his back.

Draco turned and nodded, and then headed towards an empty seat.

"Come along," Professor McGonagall called to the rest of them as she started down a long hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. At the end of the hallway was a winding staircase that seemed to stretch even longer than the stairway. Neville had to stop on several occasions to catch his breath. Finally, after what seemed like years, they reached their destination.

Professor McGonagall opened the heavy door and poked her head in, "Professor Snape?"

"Yes," A tall man said from the back of the room. Daphne smiled and waved to her uncle.

He gave her a curt nod then looked at the other children at the door.

"I just wanted to let you know that these students were with me for their audition for the Fall theatre production."

Severus Snape smiled and gave McGonagall a look that said that he knew what was really going on, "It's good to hear that more students are taking an interest. You four can take your seat."

Professor McGonagall smiled at the students then swiftly walked out of the classroom. Daphne, Bridget, Neville and Pansy all exchanged looks. They knew that both professors were on the same side and Bridget made a mental note that if there was any danger, they would be the only two in the school that they could trust.

"Turn in your books to page three." Professor Snape commanded. The students opened their books. Daphne studied her uncle. There was something different about him in the classroom setting. He seemed to be more confident and there was something that Daphne couldn't put her finger on. Perhaps it was the fact that the sadness that she had seen over the summer seemed to have disappeared. It was as though all his feelings and emotions were left at the door and what was left was a man. His dark eyes, however, betrayed his façade. They held all of his sadness. He lost his baby sister. Daphne knew that her mother and uncle were very close. Her middle name was Severina, in honour of her uncle. She often heard stories about Snape letting her mother, Regina, off the hook on numerous occasions when he was a prefect and she was a first year. Their relationship stayed the same after they left school. Severus was Daphne's godfather. He was very overprotective and even joined the Death Eaters to ensure that his little sister would be safe when she took her job as an Unspeakable. Even now, with her mother gone, Snape kept a sometimes annoyingly close eye on Daphne. While it did irritate her at times, she had to keep in mind that he had lost his closest relative and didn't want to loose another one. Daphne felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Bridget holding a note underneath the desk. Daphne took it and opened it up. It read,

_Wanna be partners? Your uncle said we have to work in pairs when we start actually working with potions._

Daphne folded the piece of parchment up and nodded. Bridget smiled and went back to doodling on her parchment. Daphne tried to pay attention, but she found herself playing tic tac toe with Bridget. When the two got bored with that game, they moved onto hangman. The class seemed to drag on. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, the bell rang dismissing the students.

"I thought that class would never end," Daphne whined when the other three joined her out in the hallway.

"Tell me about it," Neville agreed, "I almost fell asleep on three separate occasions."

Pansy nodded, "I hope our next class isn't as boring. Speaking of which. What is our next class?"

"Ours is Transfiguration with McGonagall." Bridget said when she pulled out the schedule and looked at it.

"Mine's History of Magic," Daphne commented, "Maybe I'll run into Draco. He can give me the run down on how awful that class is."

"We're still on for lunch right?" Neville asked. The three had finally reached the point where they had to separate.

Daphne nodded as she headed in the opposite direction.

"Off to Transfiguration." Pansy sighed. The three headed down the hallway to their next class.


	4. The Letters

"How was your class?" Draco asked as joined his friends at the Gryffindor table.

"It was awesome!" Pansy exclaimed, "McGonagall may be tough, but she definitely knows her stuff. You should have seen her dote on Bridget. She's a definite natural when it comes to Transfiguration."

"Really?" Draco said in an impressed voice. "That's cool. She doesn't seem to like many of the Ravenclaws. That might be because most of them tried to show her up, your sister in particular, Bridget. I'm glad she likes me, I'd hate to be on her bad side."

Bridget rolled her eyes, "That's wonderful. Now professor McGonagall's gonna hate me because of my sister."

"I don't think so," Neville said with a mouth full of food, "She loves you. You saw the way she doted on you when we were in her... OWWW!" Draco had elbowed Neville hard in the stomach.

"Keep it down," Draco hissed as he watched the headmaster's eyes turn to the five. Draco had gotten the suspicious feeling that the headmaster knew what had happened and had people that were listening as they spoke.

"Sorry," Neville mumbled as he rubbed the spot that had been previously elbowed. "That's going to leave a bruise."

"So sue me," Draco retorted irritably. "So, what's your next class?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Bridget answered, then turned to Neville. "I hope you're right, Nev. I'd hate to be on Professor McGonagall's bad side." Bridget added as an after thought, at that moment an owl swooped down and dropped a letter into Bridget's hand.

"That's odd," Daphne commented as she buttered a piece of bread, "Mail usually only comes in the morning."

"So I've noticed," Bridget sighed and opened the letter, reading it silently.

_Dear Bridget,_

_I haven't heard from you, so I'm going to assume that everything's all right at school. I have asked Professor McGonagall to keep an eye on you. Keep your head down. I mean it, Bridget, do not make any moves that might make you seem suspicious. Dumbledore is a dangerous man. He is NOT one to be taken lightly. On a brighter note, I cooked for myself last night! I must say that I'm lucky I didn't burn the house down...I miss you Bridget and I can't wait to see you at Christmas time. Please, once again, be careful. I know how much like your mother you are. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask Professor McGonagall. Please write back soon. Then I won't have reason to worry about you (not that I won't, regardless). Plus, I want to hear what house you were sorted in to! _

_Love always,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Burn this letter after you read it, we can not take any chances. DO NOT FORGET!_

Bridget sighed. The first letter that she got from her father while she was away at school, she had to burn. She made a mental note to write a letter to him asking him to write another letter that she wouldn't have to destroy.

"What did it say?" Pansy asked with interest. The girl's curious black gaze met the other girl's blue concerned gaze.

"I have to go back to the common room," she looked at the rest of her friends very carefully, "Pansy, why don't you come with me? When the rest of you are finished, Neville can bring you up."

"Sounds good," Draco said, understanding what she met. They didn't want to seem too suspicious, all leaving in one big group.

"So what did the letter say?" Pansy persisted as the two girls walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'll tell you when we're all there," Bridget answered impatiently.

"Password?" The fat lady's portrait asked. Bridget knew that she would probably never get used to the idea of having to talk to a picture to get into her dorm.

"Minoasa Druid," Bridget recited. The portrait swung open to reveal a cosy room with mismatched chairs and tables and a few couches.

Pansy flung herself on the nearest couch, "I don't think I'll ever get used to having to walk all these stairs."

"That makes two of us," Bridget sighed as she sank into the couch across from Pansy. The two waited with anticipation in silence. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, the portrait hole burst open to reveal Neville, Draco, and Daphne.

"Okay, enough with the suspense," Draco demanded, "What did the letter say and who was it from?"

Bridget looked at him, "Well fine! If you're going to be like that you can forget about me showing you what's in this letter."

"What about the rest of us?" Daphne asked as she looked at Bridget.

Bridget thought for a moment, "I'll pass it around, but Draco's not allowed to see it."

"Just tell us what's in the letter, Lupin," Draco ordered impatiently.

"Fine," Bridget huffed as she stuck her tongue out at him, "I'll tell you but we have to hurry. My dad wants it burned after I read it. It basically says that McGonagall's our go to if we need any help. It's pretty much the same things McGonagall said earlier."

"That's it?" Daphne looked at her, "That's the big secret? Man! What a let down."

"I don't think so." Draco commented, "I think that it's extremely significant. Think about it, things are so bad that Bridget's dad had to call on a professor to look out for her. We got the same warning from two different sources. On top of that, the letter is supposed to be burned. Obviously, throwing it in the trash isn't good enough because someone could find it, then McGonagall and Bridget's dad could be in danger. It must be serious."

Pansy nodded, "The situation's probably worse than what it appears. I know all about that." she looked down at her feet.

"So, are we done with this letter?" Bridget asked as she headed over to the fire.

"I think so," Neville looked around, "Do you guys agree?" The rest of them nodded. Bridget took one last look at the letter, then threw it in the fire. They all watched it burn.

"We have to get ready to go to class," Neville said after a few minutes of contemplative silence.

"Yeah," Daphne agreed, "I have to go up to my dorm and get my books." she got up, "Are we going to meet up for dinner?"

"I don't see why not," Draco answered, "I do think that we need to find a neutral place to hang out. It's not completely safe to keep eating together."

"Yeah," Daphne agreed, "I can ask my uncle if he knows any place. He knows this castle like the back of his hand. I'm pretty sure that he would know of a place. Worse comes to worse, we could always meet in the sitting area of the library."

"Ugh," Pansy got up, "If we have to use it fine. But libraries always creep me out. Maybe I've read too many horror and mystery books, but I always think that a library would be the perfect setting for one. "

"I never thought about it," Bridget said in absent-minded tone. "I'll write my dad before we go to class. Maybe he knows of a place that we can go."

"Okay, well, like I said before, I need to go pick up my books. I'm going to end up being late anyway." Daphne told them as she began to walk out of the portrait hole.

"See you at dinner?" Pansy asked. Daphne raised her hand to acknowledge that she was in favour of the meeting, then disappeared

"I'll be a few minutes," Bridget told them, "I'm going to write the letter to my dad."

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Draco asked. Neville and Pansy exchanged looks.

Bridget smiled, "If you want to."

"I don't," Draco said as he walked out of the portrait hole. Bridget was shocked.

"I have to write that letter to my dad," Bridget said in a somewhat hurt voice.

"We'll wait for you, right Neville?" Pansy asked.

"Absolutely."

Bridget smiled as she got up from her chair and grabbed parchment and a quill from her bag, settling back down and tapping the feather end of the quill against her lips thoughtfully. After a moment, she bent to paper and began writing rapidly.

_Hey Dad,_

_Yeah. I'm fine. I got sorted into Gryffindor. It's alright I suppose. Only two of my friends were sorted here with me: Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson. I share a dorm with Pansy! She sleeps next to me. The other girls in my dorm: Padma Patil, Andrea Kensington, and Larissa Cordice are kind of snotty. I don't like them. Pansy's really the only one I get along with. My other friends, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass were sorted into Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Even though Daphne's in Slytherin, she's really cool. She's not evil I promise!! I'm glad you didn't burn the house down. I'd like to have a place to live when I come home for Christmas break. Speaking of burning things, I did what you told me to. I miss you and can't wait to see you at Christmas time. I was wondering if you knew of any place my friends and I could hang out. We're all in different houses and, well, to be honest, it's difficult to find a neutral meeting place. I forgot to tell you, I met Professor McGonagall. She's really cool. I like her a lot. She seems to really like me. She kept going on and on about how I reminded her of you and Mum in class. It was rather embarrassing. Anywho, I have class in like...now. I'll write you back. _

_Love,_

_Bridget_

_PS. Send a letter that I can actually keep this time, kay? _

"Does anyone have an owl I can borrow?" Bridget asked as she sealed up the letter.

"Yeah," Neville said, "Her name's Princess Snow." Pansy began to snicker.

"I didn't come up with the name!" Neville defended as he began to blush, "My mum did! It was her owl that she lent me when I came here!"

"Sure, whatever you say!" Bridget laughed.

"You'd better watch it," Neville warned sulkily, "It's my owl you're using."

"Yeah yeah. Where is she?" Bridget rolled her eyes, "We need to hurry before class."

"I dunno," Neville answered, "The owlery?"

"What in God's name is that?" Bridget asked.

"Apparently it's the place where owls are kept," Pansy answered.

Bridget rolled her eyes, "Thank you Captain Obvious. I meant to say where?"

"I dunno." Neville said in a crestfallen voice, "All I know is she flew off last night."

"Do you think Professor McGonagall would know?" Pansy suggested.

"She has to know," Neville said a bit more brightly, "We have to hurry. I don't know if she'll excuse us two times in one day.

"Well then let's hurry," Bridget said as she bolted towards the portrait hole and flung it open. The group of friends ran all the way to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Prof...Profess..." Neville panted, "Owlery..."

Professor McGonagall studied the three students with her piercing eyes, "Are you three aware that class is about to begin?"

"We need..." Bridget huffed and took a deep breath, "We need to know where the Owlery is. I need to send a letter to my dad. It's really important."

Professor McGonagall sighed frustratedly, "I'll walk you there. But you three need to realise that I can not keep doing these favours for you. Someone is going to notice." She gave the three a knowing look.

"I know, but I have to get this to Dad," Bridget pouted, "He's worried about me and I worry about him enough without having to worry about him worrying about me."

Professor McGonagall chuckled and smiled a little, "I understand Miss Lupin. This is the last excuse you three get. One more tardy and you are on your own. Follow me." She walked briskly out of the room.

"You are lucky that I don't teach a class this period." McGonagall told them as she climbed a long path of winding stairs, "You're also lucky that I received a letter from your father this afternoon as well Miss Lupin."

"Yeah," Bridget agreed, "Are we almost there?"

Professor McGonagall stopped causing the group of students to bump into one another. "Miss Lupin, I am doing this as a favour. I expect you to be more..."

"It's just seems like we've been walking forever!" Bridget huffed.

"Well, I suggest you get used to it. I expect to see you on time to everyone of your other classes from now on unless there is a legitimate reason." she paused for a second, "And yes Miss Lupin. We're almost there." She opened the door to reveal a circular room with owls all around.

"Princess Snow!" Neville exclaimed enthusiastically as a snowy white owl flew down and landed on his shoulder.

Professor McGonagall smiled, "That's a very beautiful owl. The name definitely suits her."

"My mum came up with it," Neville mumbled as he smiled.

"How does she know where my dad is?" Bridget asked as she pulled the letter out of her book-bag and fiddled with it in her hand.

"They always know." Professor McGonagall responded, "I am not quite sure how they know. I trust that this letter will find your father within the next few hours. If you want a response sooner, you can tell the owl not to leave until a response is written and sent back to you."

"They can understand that?" Bridget asked in an amazed hushed voice.

"Yes Miss Lupin. They can. Now you must hurry. You will be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Bridget turned the letter over in her hand and gave it to the owl. "Take this to my dad, Remus Lupin. Don't leave until you get a response."

The owl took the letter in her beak and flew out the nearby window.

"Come along now," Professor McGonagall said after a few minutes of watching the owl fly out of sight.

Professor McGonagall swiftly walked out of the room with the three children at her heels. She led them down the stairs and down a narrow passage way. She turned and began leading them down another hallway. After passing a series of doors, she opened one and walked in.

"Professor Quirrell?" Professor McGonagall beckoned the professor that was busy writing on the board.

"Yes Professor," He answered in a smooth even tone as he smiled. The three students studied the professor. He was dressed in dark blue robes. On his head was a black turban.

"I'm sorry I kept your students, they were helping me..." Professor McGonagall paused for a split second to think of a good lie, "come up with the best production date for our fall performance."

"Ah yes," He said with a smile, "I'm so looking forward to your performance. I've seen every one since I moved back to England and I must say I don't think that there's anyone that can direct a show like you can."

"Indeed," Professor McGonagall said warily, "I just wanted to bring the students to your class so they were not penalized for being late."

"Absolutely," He smiled again, "Take your seats you three. We have much..." he paused, "training to begin."


	5. The One Eyed Witch

"Did anyone find Quirrell as creepy as I did?" Neville asked when they were a safe distance away from their last class of the day.

"He was odd," Pansy agreed, "Do you think that we can get Professor McGonagall to teach us Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

Bridget chuckled, "I doubt it. But maybe she can help us get ahead. I'm starved. Let's go put our stuff away then we can meet everyone else for dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Neville concurred as they turned a corner and headed to the Gryffindor common room. When they reached the room, Princess Snow was waiting patiently with a reply from Bridget's father.

"Wow! Talk about quick!" Bridget praised in an impressed voice. She walked over to the owl and took the letter that was in her beak and read:

_Dear Bridget, _

_I'm glad to hear you were sorted into Gryffindor. I know your mother would be proud. Don't get your hopes too high for me not burning down the house; I still have a few months left of cooking for myself before you get back! I had a feeling McGonagall would single you out. I know I've told you this on several occasions, but you're much like your mother. I wish you could were permitted to go to Hogsmeade. I don't believe I've ever told you about the village near there. It's entirely magical, and quite fascinating if you ever get the chance to go. I would love to show it to you. As for a meeting place, I think I know of a few places that might be of help, however, it takes a certain amount of skill to find them. _

_By the way, there is a statue of a one eyed witch on the third floor; I hid some sweets there when I was younger. I wonder if they're still there...I believe all you have to do is tap the statue and say "descend"...or something like that. Can't quite remember now. They should make a nice treat for you and your friends, anyway. _

_I've heard the stars over that village are to be spectacular Saturday night. Wish I could show them to you. I saw them once at midnight. Take care of yourself, Bridget. I miss you. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"What does it say?" Pansy craned her neck to see over Bridget's shoulder.

Bridget gave the letter to Pansy, "Nothing really. Here you read it." Pansy scanned the letter then handed it to Neville.

Neville read it over once then read it again, "We should show this to everyone else."

"Why?" Bridget asked, "It's just a letter. I don't get why Dad's talking about stars. He doesn't care about stars. At least, he's never mentioned anything to me. He confuses me. Let's go. We can take the letter with us. Hopefully Daphne talked to Professor Snape and he knows of a private place that we can examine the letter more carefully."

"Yeah. I just need to run upstairs to put my book-bag away." Neville agreed as he began up the stairs that led to the boys' dormitories.

"Should I keep my bag with me so I have something to put the letter in?" Bridget asked.

Pansy thought for a moment, "I'd stick it in your pocket. It might draw more attention to you if you're the only one with a bag."

"Good thinking. Come on, this thing is heavy and I'm hungry." Bridget bounded up the stairs with Pansy at her heels.

**...**

"I talked to my uncle," Daphne in formed the rest of the group while sitting at the Gryffindor dining table, "He was kinda busy but he said that if we come by his office at six he'll show us a place that he found when he was at school. I bugged him until he gave me an answer. When that didn't work, I gave him the puppy dog face. He's powerless to the puppy dog face. He told me once that it reminded him of my mother." Daphne grinned as she took the bowl of mashed potatoes and began to pile them on her plate. Daphne hadn't really eaten much at lunch and she was starved. Bridget looked at Daphne's grin. She had seen it before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged and pushed the thought out of her head.

"Cool!" Bridget exclaimed as she looked at her watch, "We have an hour or so."

Daphne nodded, "Did you ever get that letter sent off to your dad?"

"Yeah," Bridget responded as she shoved her fork into the salad that was on her plate, "He was really quick with a response too. That might be due to the fact that Professor McGonagall told me tell the owl not to leave until he wrote a response back."

"Yeah. They're pretty quick." Daphne agreed as she turned her attention to Pansy, who was shovelling food in her mouth as quickly as she could.

Pansy looked up from her food to find Neville, Draco, Bridget, and Daphne staring at her.

Pansy swallowed what was in her mouth, "What?"

"Nothing," the rest said in unison. The five of them ate their meal with lingering thoughts. Each had something different on their mind. Bridget thought about the letter and her father and how much she missed him. Daphne thought about her uncle and the impending meeting. Draco thought about his mother and wondered how she was getting along without him. While Neville on the other hand, thought about his grandmother and how much he wanted her to be proud of him. His parents had always been proud of him. He never had to worry about them, but his grandmother was a completely different story. She was a harsh woman who was very critical of every move that he made. Neville couldn't put his finger on why, but he so desperately wanted her to approve of him.

Pansy's only thought was that she never wanted to go home. Hogwarts was like heaven to her. For the first time in her life, she had friends. Her childhood was filled with memories of her orphanage. She was adopted when she was two by a man named Andre and his wife Marie. She was told by Mrs. Jackson, the social worker, that the couple was everything she could want in parents. They would be able to provide for anything she could possibly want because they were wealthy. Never in her wildest imagination did the young girl think that they would be so cruel.

"Pansy, are you alright?" Neville asked as he waved his hand in front of her face, "You look like you're about to cry."

Pansy smiled, "I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed from classes. Is it almost six?"

Neville looked at his watch, "In about fifteen minutes. We should probably start heading down there."

"Are we going to do it like we did before?" Bridget asked and got up from the table, "That a few of us leave and the rest stay behind."

"That might be the best idea," Draco contemplated, "How about the girls go first. Then you and I can stay here Neville. You can pretend that you're helping me with something."

"Works for me," Daphne got up and started towards the door, "What are you two waiting for? Uncle Severus hates it when people are late." The other girls jogged to catch up with her.

Bridget hated going down to the dungeons. They were dank and miserable. Even when it was a bright and sunny day out, they made Bridget feel as though she would never see the sunlight again. Bridget always had a slight fear of the dark. The three girls made a series of twists and turns and finally reached a door that looked like it had been through several world wars.

"Uncle Sevy?" Daphne called as she flung the door open and bounded it. Bridget and Pansy were more hesitant than their other friend and lingered in the doorway. While they were friends with Daphne, they both had their doubts of getting away with the things that Daphne did.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Uncle Severus?" a voice came from the shadows.

"Sorry," Daphne cringed as she looked about for her uncle, "We're here like I told you we would be."

"Is this all of you?" Snape surveyed the two girls still lingering in the doorway, "You two may come in." Pansy and Bridget looked at each other then stepped inside the door.

"No," Daphne replied, "The boys are on their way. We thought it would be best if we left in small groups. It would seem less suspicious."

Snape nodded and gave an approving smile, "Good thinking. We shall wait for the rest of your friends to arrive then I will tell you about this particular room. It is much different than any other room in Hogwarts. I dare say it is different than any other room that you will ever find on the face of this earth."

"What makes it so different?" Bridget spoke up.

"That Miss Lupin," he said her last name with distaste, but continued, "will have to wait-"

"Sorry we're late," Draco said breathlessly as he burst into the room followed closely by Neville, "Neville got us lost."

"I did not!" Neville protested, "You're the one that told me that we should take that short-"

"Well, you're the one that said we should go left instead of righ-"

"SILENCE!" The professor's voice rang throughout the room, "We do not have time for foolish bickering."

"As I was saying," He continued after a sigh of impatience, "The one thing that makes this room different from all other rooms is that it can only be found when it is needed. It is called the Room of Requirement."

"Awesome!" Pansy whispered in a mesmerised voice.

Professor Snape smiled, "Yes. It is a rather fascinating room."

"How do we find it?" Daphne asked, "I mean, will it just appear or do we need to say a certain word or-"

"If you'll let me finish," Professor Snape interrupted tersely, "The room will appear when you think of what you need. If you need a place to meet together where no one will know where you are, all you will have to do is think of such and walk by the room three times."

"Does anyone know about this room," Draco asked, "More specifically, does Dumbledore know about this room?"

"I do not believe that he does Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape once again hinted at approval in his voice, "I'm glad to see that you five are thinking about things like this. I am sure that you have heard on more than one occasion that these are very dangerous times. You must be cautious if you wish to remain."

The five exchanged glances with one another. There was an ominous feeling that hung with his words. They all knew that they were not to be taken lightly.

"Follow me," Professor Snape said as he whisked out of the office, he led them up several flights of stairs and down a narrow hallway. He walked past a tapestry of ballerinas getting ready for a performance three times. After the third time, a door appeared.

"That's wicked cool," Daphne praised. The six walked inside the room to find a few brightly coloured chairs, a couch, and tables surrounding the tables.

"This is unbelievable. And we'll be able to find this every time?" Bridget asked as she plopped onto the couch, "I do have to say, this couch is extremely comfortable."

"Your mother and I used to meet here when she used to tutor me in Potions." Snape said to more to himself than Daphne.

"You needed help in Potions?" Draco asked in a disbelieving voice. It was a common known fact that Severus Snape was the youngest potions master in a century. The thought that the professor received help from someone was unimaginable.

Snape turned towards Draco, who was standing near the door. "Yes, Mister Malfoy. I had difficulties when I was in school. Daphne's mother was very worried about my reputation." He smiled at the memory, "She couldn't bear the thought of someone finding out that her older brother was receiving help from his little sister. She found this room one day completely by accident. It was professor McGonagall who told her what it was. Despite being extremely advanced in potions, Regina's favourite teacher was Professor McGonagall."

Daphne nodded, "I remember mum saying that. She always told me that Professor McGonagall was the most brilliant woman of our time. She really admired her." The man and girl sighed. The feeling that there was a longing for Regina hung in the air like death itself.

"Are we going to read the letter Bridge?" Daphne asked, breaking the feeling. This was perhaps more for herself than anyone else. Daphne was never the type to show feelings like sadness. It angered her uncle because he felt as though she was indifferent to the fact that her mother was dead.

"Oh my gosh!" Bridget exclaimed as she put her hand to her head, "I almost forgot!" she pulled the letter as she pulled it out of her pocket.

Professor Snape looked at the letter with a disgusted look, "I'll leave you to it then. Be careful coming back. Make sure you're in your common rooms before curfew." He warned as he turned and walked towards the door.

"We will," they all promised as the door shut.

"Okay," Bridget said, "Who wants to read the letter first?"

"I will," Draco volunteered as he took the letter from the girl's hands. He scanned the letter a few times than passed the letter to Daphne.

She scanned the letter and sighed, "It's all Greek to me."

"I know!" Bridget concurred, "Why is he talking about stars? And he's mentioned Hogsmeade to me a few times! It doesn't make sense."

"Give me that," Draco commanded as he snatched the letter from Daphne.

"Uh...You're welcome?" Daphne retorted sarcastically.

He read the letter closely, "We need to read between the lines. Does anyone have a quill?" A quill then appeared on the table nearest to them.

"That's really sad," Neville spoke up, "The room is more prepared than we are."

"Yeah," Pansy agreed, "That's pretty pathetic."

Draco sat in a chair that was near the bed and took the quill in his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bridget protested as she leaped up and snatched the quill from his hand, "You can't ruin my letter! My Daddy sent that to me!"

Draco turned to look at her, "You want to figure out what this says, don't you?"

"I know what it says," Bridget argued, "I can read thank you very much!"

"That remains to be seen," Draco mumbled as he turned back to the letter, "There's more to this letter than meets the eye. We need to figure out what it is. Do I have your permission to underline your majesty?" he asked sarcastically, knowing perfectly well that he was going to underline certain things regardless of what she said.

"No!" Bridget protested as she glared at him, "If someone finds that then they could figure out whatever you underline!"

"She has a point Draco," Pansy agreed, "If that letter falls into the wrong hands, it could mean trouble for a lot of people."

Draco sighed, it was clear that he was outnumbered, "Fine. I need another piece of parchment. We'll burn the parchment so that no one will find it." A piece of parchment appeared next to the quill.

"There's something with this line," Draco commented as he wrote, "There's a statue of a one eyed witch on the third floor corridor."

"There really is a statue!" Daphne exclaimed, "I got lost trying to find the bathroom when Uncle Severus was making some kind of retarded potion." She paused before adding, "That really narrows it down, he's always making a retarded potion." The bit of commentary was more for her benefit than anyone else's.

"Should we go check it out?" Neville suggested.

"I think we should," Bridget said from the corner where she sat, "I want what ever's there."

"Such a good reason," the blonde boy mumbled as he rolled his eyes, "I guess we can go check it out."

"Will we be able to find this room again?" Daphne asked.

"I don't see why we wouldn't be able to. We have to walk by it three times and think of what we need," Neville recalled.

"To the third corridor!" Pansy exclaimed dramatically as she held her hand above her head.

The five made their way down the stairs to the third floor. They looked for the statue and sure enough, there was the one eyed witch, just as Remus Lupin promised.

"How do we open it again?" Bridget asked.

"We say something like descend," Draco pulled out his wand and began tapping the statue, "Descend, descend...um..." With those words, the statue opened up to reveal a staircase.

"Where's the candy?" Bridget grumbled.

"I don't think that there ever were." Neville said, "Do you have the letter Draco?"

"I left it in the room. He said something about candy." Draco looked down the staircase, "I don't get it."

"Neither do I," Daphne slid down the wall to the floor, "We're screwed."

"Not necessarily," Pansy countered thoughtfully, "There's a candy shop in Hogsmeade. He's being cryptic. Let's see where this passageway leads."

"I dunno if that's such a good idea," Bridget bit her lower lip, "What if this is some kind of trap?"

"Would your dad really do something like that?" Draco asked her impatiently, time was running out. Curfew would be in effect soon and he didn't want to get caught out of bed.

"No, but what if that letter's not really from Dad and someone sent it so they could kidnap us?" Bridget pondered.

"Why would someone want to kidnap us?" Draco reasoned.

Bridget thought for a moment then answered, "I don't know."

"Well, we _won't _know until we take a chance and find out where this leads. After that, I promise you can go to bed." Draco said as he climbed into the passageway, followed by Daphne, Pansy, Neville, and finally Bridget.

The passage was narrow and dark. The five could tell that the passageway probably went under the lake owing to the fact that they could hear water dripping around them.

"Am I the only one that feels as though they temporarily lost their sight?" Daphne asked as she pulled out her wand, "Lumos." With her last word, the tip of her wand lit up and they could see once more.

"Good thinking," Draco praised as he pulled out his wand and did the same. After what seemed like years, they finally reached trap door. Draco pushed it open and pulled himself through the opening in the floor of the new building.

"Wow," Draco breathed as he looked around. Daphne followed Draco. Neville cautiously poked his head through, then joined his other friends. He heard a squeal from behind him and turned to help Pansy then Bridget.

"What is this place?" Bridget looked around.

"Dunno," Draco responded. "My guess is it's the candy shop that Pansy was talking about."

"Honeydukes," Daphne responded, "Uncle Sevy told gave me some money to come here when he wanted me out of his hair over the summer. Their chocolate is excellent."

"We should get out of here," Pansy said as she looked to the stairs apprehensively as they heard footsteps coming closer to them.

The other four agreed as they headed back down the trap door. They made their way back to the Room of Requirement.

"So, now that we found out what that part of the letter was about," Bridget sighed as she once again slid into the couch that she previously inhabited.

"We need to figure out what the rest of the letter means." Neville pointed out as he picked it up.

"He said something about stars," Pansy said through a yawn.

"Stars at midnight over Hogsmeade," Draco said to himself. He thought for a few moments then snapped his fingers. "I got it! He wants us to meet him in Hogsmeade at midnight Sunday morning!"

"How do you figure?" Bridget asked.

"Think about it, he gave us the way to get there. The stars were a cover. If someone was to read that, they would just think that he's being nostalgic. It's ingenious really."

"That's a little dangerous, don't you think?" Pansy asked, "If we get caught it would mean really big trouble."

"We could always ask McGonagall what she thinks we should do." Neville suggested.

"That might be the best thing to do," Bridget agreed, "She might be able to give us some kind of diversion so we're less likely to get caught."

"That'd be perfect," Draco praised, "So there is a reason why we keep you around Longbottom." He grinned as his friend rolled his eyes and mumbled something about Draco being a jerk.

"Okay, curfew's in fifteen minutes. How about we go back to the dorms and ask McGonagall if she'll meet us here tomorrow? It'd be safer than meeting in her office." Daphne suggested.

"I guess. Until tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Until tomorrow." the rest agreed, then one by one they left the room.


	6. The Midnight Journey

"Miss Lupin. What can I do for you today?" Professor McGonagall greeted as looked up from what she was writing on the board, then continued to write on the board. The group of friends elected that Bridget talk to Professor McGonagall. They concurred that she would have the best luck convincing the professor to help them.

"I have a favour to ask you." Bridget began nervously.

Professor McGonagall looked up again, "And that favour would be?"

Bridget cleared her throat nervously, "Well, I know that you don't like it when people break rules, Dad told me that, but this is an emergency..."

"Miss Lupin," Professor McGonagall cut her off, "I trust there's a point."

Bridget sighed. There was no use beating around the bush. The best thing to do would be to come out and ask her, "We were wondering if you would meet us tonight in the Room of Requirement. We have something risky to do and we need your help."

Professor McGonagall studied the girl with her intense eyes. Bridget's heart began to sank. _McGonagall is going to say _no, she thought as she ran through her mind all the possibilities that she could use to make the professor agree to meet them.

"Once again, your father contacted me last night. I will meet you there. Under normal circumstances I would say no, as you said, this is an emergency. Bridget," the professor looked at the girl with pleading eyes, "Please take care. I'm afraid for you and your friends. Professor Dumbledore has noticed you and your friends sitting together at the meals. While I think that it's wonderful, he sees it as a threat."

"How can he see it as a threat?" Bridget asked through clenched teeth, she couldn't understand why this bit of information made her so angry. Weren't they supposed to all work together? "We're supposed to be friends with people in other houses. That's what the founders wanted.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you Miss Lupin. I think that it's inspiring. I've been waiting for years to see houses intermingle. Sadly, this couldn't come at a worse time. You've heard numerous times that you do not want draw attention to yourself." Professor McGonagall smiled sadly, "I wish that it didn't come to this. I wish you and your friends could sit together. I vowed that if I ever became headmistress, I would abolish the long tables and put round ones in. It promotes mingling between the houses. It's been one of my goals. I tried to get Professor Dumbledore to agree, but he..." she trailed off sadly, "That's a story for another time. Anyhow, what time do you need me to be there Miss Lupin?"

"After dinner?" Bridget suggested.

Professor McGonagall smiled in spite of herself, "There needs to be an actual time. Should we say, seven o'clock?"

Bridget nodded, "If you'll be there. We will too."

"I'll see you then." Professor McGonagall nodded as she gave the girl in front of her a small smile. Bridget returned the smile and left the classroom.

"What did she say?" Neville asked when she got outside and closed the door. The four others were waiting out in the hallway.

"She said that she would meet us at seven." Bridget responded as she picked up her book bag that was left in the hallway.

"In the Room of Requirement right?" Daphne asked a little too loudly. They all looked at her with shocked looks on their faces.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Draco hissed, "Do you want to be found out?"

"I didn't mean to," Daphne defended herself as she stuck her tongue out at Draco.

"We know that," Pansy explained, "But we need to be careful. You never know who's around. Plus, I don't want to get into any trouble." She looked down at her feet. Her friends could tell that she really couldn't afford to get into trouble.

"I know," Daphne sighed, "Let's go. I don't want to be late for my first class."

"What is it?" Bridget asked, "Mine's history of magic."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Daphne responded. Daphne looked at Draco, "What's yours?"

"Charms. Do you know where the classroom is?" Draco asked.

The four shook their heads. Draco sighed.

"Great, well, I'm going to go try and find the classroom. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Bridget said to him as she smiled. He smiled back at her then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

I suppose that we'd better head to class as well," Pansy stated.

"Yeah." Daphne agreed, "My next class is Defence Against the Dark Arts. What's the teacher like?"

"He's weird," Neville responded, "I don't trust him."

"Okay then, keep my head down yet again," Daphne said more to herself than anyone else, "Well, I suppose I'd better hurry and get to class."

"See you at lunch?" Bridget asked.

"See you at lunch," Daphne responded then headed off to her class.

The rest of the day dragged on like any other day. All of them were eager for seven o'clock when they were supposed to meet Professor McGonagall. For them, the day couldn't go by fast enough.

There was not much that happened in their classes with the exception of Neville proving to be exceptionally good in Herbology and they learned that Pansy excelled in Charms. Finally, after the hours seemed to melt away like ice cream on a sunny spring day, the clock rolled around to six forty five. The five had decided at lunch that they would leave at different times so the group would all be in the Room of Requirement on time.

Draco left first with Pansy, followed by a few minutes later by Bridget, then lastly, Daphne and Neville. Professor McGonagall noticed the last two leave and excused herself by saying that she had to write a test for the fifth years. She prayed that Professor Dumbledore would not suspect anything.

"That went more smoothly than expected," Daphne observed when they were all in the Room of Requirement.

"You were expecting it to be hard?" Draco asked her.

"I dunno, in the back of my mind, I always expect there to be some kind of difficulty." Daphne admitted.

"As she should," a voice came from behind them. They all turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them, studying her students with intense eyes.

"What do you mean Professor?" Pansy asked in a confused voice, her dark brown eyes looked with curiosity in them.

"You should always act with constant vigilance to quote an old friend of mine," The professor looked at the girl, "I'm sure that you five are getting tired of hearing that these are dangerous times."

"That's why we wanted to talk to you Professor," Draco spoke up, "We need your help sneaking out. Bridget's father wants us to meet him in Hogsmeade at midnight on Saturday."

Professor McGonagall looked shocked for a second, "Do you realise what you're asking Mr. Malfoy? If you get caught, if I get caught, that would be the end." Her skin turned slightly green.

"We know professor," Neville said somberly, "But it sounded really important. I don't think that Bridget's dad would be keen on having us break the rules if there was another option."

Professor McGonagall looked away and sighed. She knew that the boy had a point, the memories of the previous generation flooded back to her as if it was yesterday. "You have a good point Mr. Longbottom," she paused, looking scared for the first time since the five encountered her, "I'm afraid for many reasons. One of them being that I can't loose this job. If we were to be caught, you would be expelled, all of you, and I would be..." she trailed off as she gripped the nearest arm chair for support.

"But we're careful," Daphne insisted, "We won't get caught, and if we do, I promise that we won't let anyone know that you had anything to do with us. In fact..." Daphne's eyes lit up, "What if you were the one that caught us?"

"Are you barking mad?" Draco asked as he stared at her with a horrified look on his face.

"No!" Daphne exclaimed, "Think about it, she could be waiting for us and if it looks like someone is going to catch us, she can beat them to it and take us to Professor Dumbledore. No one would suspect her. Plus, he can't expel us. He's got to know that we know more than what meets the eye. If he were to expel us, we could blackmail him. And it makes Professor McGonagall look like she's on his side."

"As much as I hate to say it," Bridget spoke up, "that plan actually makes sense."

"It does," Professor McGonagall agreed slowly, "That looks like it might be our only option."

"It sounds too risky to me," Draco grumbled.

"Indeed it does," the professor agreed, "But we have no other option. This is the only way. How did your father direct you to get out of the castle?" The woman knew that Bridget's father would know of one way, but highly doubted that he would put them at such a risk.

"He told us about the witch statue. It leads into the candy shop." Bridget informed her.

Professor McGonagall thought for a minute then nodded, "Yes. I know where that is. I will be waiting at beginning of that hallway at eleven forty five. I expect you three to be on the opposite side. I will keep the hallway clear. You are to be back by 1 o'clock by the latest. Please understand that this is highly dangerous."

Bridget looked at her friends, "Are we sure that we want to do this?"

"It's the only way," Neville responded, "We have no other choice." He grinned in spite of himself, "This is rather exciting if you ask me."

Pansy joined in the excitement, "I don't think I've ever done something like this. I'm with Neville, I think that it's a bit exciting."

Professor McGonagall sighed, "I hope that all works as according to plan, minus me being forced to catch you. Miss Lupin I will write you father and tell him that you will be meeting him. "

The rest of the week dragged by uneventfully. The five were anxious for Saturday night to arrive. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, eleven forty five arrived and the three headed to the corridor where the statue was.

Draco looked up and saw that Professor McGonagall was waiting at the other end of the hall, as she promised she would be.

"Are we sure that we want to do this?" Bridget asked nervously, "I'm sure Dad will understand if we don't..."

"We have to do it," Draco answered, "We have no other choice. Professor McGonagall is risking her job for this."

"Draco's right Bridget," Daphne agreed, "Besides, I don't think your dad would have us meet him and risk getting into trouble if we had another option. Things are really bad."

"I know," Bridget sighed, "I'm just scared."

"We all are," Neville reassured her, "But I promise that things will be okay. After this, no more breaking rules. Well," He added as an after thought, "within reason."

Bridget smiled in spite of herself, "Let's go."

"Desendium," Draco said as he tapped the hump of the one eyed witch and it opened up to reveal a narrow passageway. Draco hesitantly stepped into the passageway and started down the path. The rest of the group followed.

"Ow Longbottom! That's my foot!" Draco growled.

"Well, then move it! I can't see where I'm going!" Neville complained.

"That's not my fault!" Draco retorted.

"It's not mine either!"

"You guys are so dense," Daphne rolled her eyes as she pulled her wand out of her bag, "Lumos!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Draco asked, then did as Daphne did, "Lumos!"

"Should we have all that light?" Pansy asked. "What if someone sees?"

"Do you want to walk in the dark?" Draco asked.

"No."

"Then we need this light. Besides, we're almost there and I highly doubt that anyone would be walking down here for a midnight stroll." Draco reasoned.

"Good point," Pansy agreed, "Are we almost there?"

"Almost," Draco promised, "Another few meters." The five continued walking until they hit the stairs that led to the trapdoor. Draco pushed on the trap door and ended up in the basement of Honeydukes. He was followed by Pansy, Neville, Bridget, and Daphne.

"Now how do we get out?" Draco thought aloud to himself. He began to look around and after a few seconds of searching, he found a staircase that led to a door above them.

"There we go," Draco walked up the stairs and pushed against the door in an attempt to open it. The door did not budge.

"The door's locked. We're trapped."

"Move," Daphne said as she pushed her way through the others, "Do I really have to do everything? Alohamora!" The group heard the the lock jiggle.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Draco asked.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job," Daphne pushed the door open and walked out into the dark store.

"I could have figured that out," Draco defended himself.

"Sure you could Malfoy," Neville said as he followed the girl into store.

"Alohamora," Daphne mumbled, then opened the door that led outside. The group walked outside and looked around.

"Now what?" Pansy asked, "He didn't tell us where he was going to meet us, did he?"

Bridget shook her head, "Not that I know of."

"We don't have much time," Draco said tersely, "We have to be back by one. McGonagall told us.

"I know that!" Bridget answered defensively, "I don't know where Dad is!"

"Bridget," a voice came from the shadows. Bridget looked around to see her father facing her.

"Dad!" Bridget exclaimed as she ran to him and embraced him.

"Hello Bridget," her father greeted, "How are things going?"

"Great!" She exclaimed, "I got an A on McGonagall's pop quiz! She said that I got the highest grade in the class. There's a Quidditch game on Saturday. I really don't like sports, but I've never seen a game," She continued to ramble excitedly about her first week of school.

"I'm glad you're having fun," he responded, "I'd love to hear more, but we don't have much time. Before I tell you the reason why I wanted you to meet me, why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Good idea! This is Draco, next to him is Neville, Then Pansy, and Daphne. Guys, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi."

A rumble of greeting erupted from the group of children.

"Now to the reason I asked you here," He began, "You all realise the danger that you face at school. I would not have asked you to risk getting into serious trouble if there was no presence of danger. Seeing as there is, I wanted to give you this."

"What is it?" Bridget asked her father. She had a clearly disappointed look on her face when she saw that it was nothing more than what appeared to be a blank sheet of parchment.

He gave her a look, "if you'll give me a second Bridget, I'll tell you. This is the Marauder's Map. It will show you where anyone is at any give time in Hogwarts."

"So, like we can see if Dumbledore's taking a bath?" Bridget looked disgusted, "I don't think I want to see that..."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Not like that, watch." He reached in his pocket for his wand then tapped it on the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The parchment revealed a detailed map of the school with little dots with labels on them.

"Look, Uncle Severus has hall duty. I bet he's trying to hook up with the Astronomy teacher. I always thought he had the hots for her..." Daphne began to ramble about how she felt that it was her duty to see her uncle properly married.

"Wow Dad!" Bridget said loud enough to drown out Daphne's incessant chatter, "Where did you get that?"

"Don't worry about it, I want you to promise me that you'll only use this when it's necessary. There were only two made, however, I only have one copy. So I don't want it taken away. In the wrong hands, this can be an extremely dangerous tool. I mean it Bridget. Don't let me down." Remus looked into his daughter's eyes that matched his own.

Bridget nodded as she took the map from him, "I won't Dad. None of us will use it for anything more than a last resort."

"Good girl," He praised, "Now remember, when you're finished, you must make sure that you tap your wand to the parchment and say mischief managed. If you don't anyone can read it."

"Okay," Bridget down at her watch, "We have to get going."

"Before you go," Remus said as he placed a cloak made of the finest silk in her hands, "You might need this as well. An old friend lent it to me a long time ago. He never got a chance to get it back."

Bridget rolled her eyes impatiently, "Dad I have enough cloaks. I don't need another one."

"Put it on," Her father told her. Bridget looked at him then reluctantly did as she was told.

"Look down."

Bridget's eyes grew wide as she began to panic, "Oh my God! My body's gone!"

"No you idiot!" Draco chastised, "It's an invisibility cloak. They're very rare."

Bridget took it off quickly and looked down sheepishly, "Oh. My bad."

"Time's running low," Neville informed them.

"Remember what I said Bridget," her father warned, "These are only to be used in an emergency."

"I know," Bridget embraced her father, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now get going. Remember to write and keep me informed. Be safe, all of you," Remus requested.

"We will," Bridget promised as she turned towards the door that Neville was holding. She took one last look at her father before closing it and heading towards the cellar where the secret passage lay.


End file.
